Electronic devices often include one or more connector receptacles though which they may provide and receive power and data. Power and data may be conveyed over cables that include a connector insert at each end of a cable. The connector inserts may be inserted into receptacles in the communicating electronic devices. In other electronic systems, contacts on a first device may be in direct contact with contacts on a second device without the need for an intervening cable. In such systems, a first connector may be formed as part of the first electronic device and a second connector may be formed as part of the second electronic device.
The contacts in these various connectors may be exposed to liquids and fluids that may cause the contacts to corrode. For example, a user may purposely or inadvertently submerge an electronic device or a connector insert in a liquid. A user may spill a liquid or perspire on contacts on an electronic device or connector insert. This may cause one or more contacts to corrode, particularly where a voltage is present on the one or more contacts. This corrosion may impair the operation of the electronic device or cable and in severe cases may render the device or cable inoperable. Even where operation is not impaired, corrosion may mar the appearance of the contacts. Where the contacts are at the surface of an electronic device or at the surface of a connector insert on a cable, such corrosion may be readily apparent to a user and it may create a negative impression in the mind of a user that may reflect poorly on the device or cable and the device or cable's manufacturer.
Some of these electronic devices may be very popular and may therefore be manufactured in great numbers. Therefore it may be desirable that these contacts be readily manufactured such that demand for the devices may be met. It may also be desirable to reduce the consumption of rare or precious materials.
Thus, what is needed are contacts that may be highly corrosion resistant, may be readily manufactured, and may conserve precious materials.